Mi guardian y Mi Vengador
by Gaara Tanuki Akai
Summary: A Hinata,Gaara le rompió el corazón,ahora tendrá que salir adelante con la ayuda de su Guardián y su Vengador...¿quienes son esas personas?...serán personas que tengan un corazón muy grande.
1. Chapter 1

_Ella era una chica enamorada de alguien que jamas la amaría y el era una persona que no conocía el era dulce,amorosa,linda,tierna,una chica que apreciaba toda vida,todo sentimiento y creía que todos merecían una era frió,no le agradaba nada ni nadie,era hermoso por fuera pero por dentro era muy diferente,su corazón estaba lleno de rencor,un chico que solo se apreciaba a el mismo._

_Ella quería curarle el corazón,llenarlo de felicidad,curar sus heridas,ayudarlo a cambiar. _

_El solo quería jugar con ella,dejarla cuando se aburriera de ella,usarla como su juguete personal._

-Hinata,me voy de Konoha-decía un chico de pelos rojos y unos ojos agua-marina.

-Pe-pero...G-Gaara-kun...¿y-y l-lo nu-nuestro?-decía una chica de pelos azulados y ojos plateados como la luna,intentando no llorar como loca.

-Entre tu y yo nunca hubo nada...yo nunca amaría a una persona tan débil y tonta como tu-la miro con los ojo mas fríos que nunca.

-So-solo...m-me...us-usaste...-ya no pudo contenerse y las lagrimas cayeron como un rió después de un tormenta.

-Lo siento-esas palabras tan falsas salieron de su boca como si nada.

-¡N-no!...¡n-no l-lo s-sientes!-no lo soporto mas y le dio una bien merecida cachetada,olvidándose por completo que el era un Kazekage-¡t-tu n-no s-sientes na-nada!...¡to-todos te-tenían ra-razón!...tu eres una persona horrible que solo piensa en si mismo-susurro por ultimo.

-Como te atreves-levanto la mano para responder el golpe.

Hinata sintió su mejilla arder,se llevo la mano a el lugar de donde provenía el dolor y esta estaba a la persona que tenia en frente con mucha tristeza en sus ojos,el la miro con su mirada mas dura.

-Espero no volver a verlo nunca mas...Kazekage-Sama-dijo con un rió de lagrimas y con la voz quebrada,se dio vuelta dispuesta a marcharse,pero antes sin mirarlo dijo unas ultimas palabras-Espero con todo mi corazón...que le valla bien-dicho esto se perdió a la visa del chico.

El se puso en marcha para irse de esa Aldea y no volver asta que se lo pidan.

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha sin mirar al frente,tampoco escuchaba algo,estaba en su mundo,tenia su mano derecha en su mejilla poder controlarla,una lagrima callo por su mejilla,y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien.

-L-lo si-siento-se disculpo sin mirar al frente y siguió caminando.

-¡Nee Hinata-chan!-esa voz era muy conocida por ella-¡Hinata-chan!-la llamo otra ves y ella se dio vuelta para encontrase esos ojos azules que una vez la habían vuelto loca.

-Ko-konnichi wa,N-Naruto-kun-contesto tímidamente mientras disimuladamente se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-¡Konnichi wa,Hinata-chan!...-el rubio se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo con fuerza y al oído le susurro-Hina-chan...¿estuviste llorando?-ella no le pudo mentir a su amigo y asintió-¿quieres que hablemos?-recibió una negación por parte de ella se separo de la joven y la miro a los ojos,se sorprendió,eso ojos tan dulces que el quería tanto ya no estaban,solo estaba esa mirada tan triste y sin vida-¿estas segura?.

-Si...pero arigato Naruto-kun-le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo y se marcho-_(Necesito estar sola)_-pensó para si rumbo al bosque a entrenar y después iría a entrenar su técnica al rió.

Caminaba sin mucho animo,tenia que alejarse de los pesados de Naruto,Ino y sobre todo de dirigía al campo de entrenamiento 8 porque si iba al 7 se podría cruzar con ellos,caminaba en el lugar que mas odiaba,Konoha,estar allí le traían muchos recuerdos este lugar,pero no podía hacer nada,salio de sus pensamientos al notar que ya había llegado,se puso a calentar para luego practicar sus movimientos.

Ya había llegado al campo de entrenamiento 8,pero al estar cerca detecto una presencia muy poderosa así que decidió escondió tras unos arbustos y busco con la mirada al dueño de ese gran poder,y al verlo,al ver quien era,por un momento se puso pálida,pero luego volvió a la normalidad.

-No te han dicho que espiar es de mala educación-la chica dio un pequeño salto en su lugar,no quedándole otra opción salio de su escondite.

-Y-yo...go-gomen na-nasai-se inclino en forma de disculpa-¿co-como s-supo que...?

-No ocultaste bien tu chakra-le respondió con su tono frío.

-¿L-le...m-molesta s-si e-entreno a-aquí?-dijo con la cabeza gacha y jugando con sus dedos,no sabia porque pero ese chico la ponía nerviosa.

-No...supongo-dijo mientras retomaba su entrenamiento.

Hinata por su parte trato de concentrarse en entrenar y dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió con Gaara-_(¿Como pudo hacerme eso?...yo lo amaba...yo lo amo...yo me entregue por completo a el...Gaara...Gaara...¡Gaara!...¡eres un baka!)_-estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y que estaba destrozando el tronco con el que estaba ojos negros la observaban con sorpresa-_(Pobre tronco...no desearía estar en su lugar)_-una sonrisa apareció en los labios del Uchiha por lo pensado,entonces se dio cuenta de algo,Hinata al golpear tan duro el tronco estaban saliendo astillas y estas se clavaban en la mano de la chica asiendo que sangre.

-Hyuuga...Hyuuga detente-pero la morocha estaba tan cegada por la rabia que no lo escuchaba-¡Hyuuga!-lo mismo sucedió,el Uchiha se le acerco y con sus manos agarro de los hombros a la joven...


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Hyuuga!-En ese momento la chica salio de sus pensamientos y sintió sus manos adoloridas,las miro estaban llenas de sangre.

-¡Aaa!-grito a todo pulmón,entonces sintió que alguien la abrazaba fuerte para que no se otro lado estaba el Uchiha,preguntándose por que asía esto-(No se porque...tengo la necesidad...de...¿protegerla?...es tan...frágil...no quiero que nadie la lastime...por que yo...)-salio de sus pensamientos al ver la mano de la chica la cual seguía sangrando.

-Tranquila-le susurro al oído,asiendo que ella se pusiera roja-¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?-sus manos subían y bajaban por los brazos de la chica.

-N-no...arigato...Uchiha-san...pero estoy bien-mintió para que no se preocupara.

-Mientes-la soltó,pero de inmediato le atrapo la muñeca para llevarla a la enfermería,pero ella lo detuvo.

-Y-yo ten-tengo-pensó un momento lo que diría-(¿Podre confiarle mi secreto a el?...no se...pero si no hago algo...si le diré)-ti-tienes qu-que p-prometer que n-no l-le di-dirás...a na-nadie...l-lo que te v-voy a mo-mostrar.

-Esta bien...lo prometo-la morocha lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver que decía la verdad,lo guió asta el bosque a toda prisa,su mano no dejaba de llegaron,el pudo ver un rió junto con una pequeña cascada que caía en pequeños hilos,estaban lejos de Konoha,había muchos arboles que ocultaba ese lugar tan hermoso,habían unas pocas flores de color azul y otras blancas,asían de ese un lugar un paraíso,si no fuera por el sonido de las aves junto con el de la pequeña cascada,el lugar quedaría por completo en esos pequeños sonidos dejaban un lugar hermoso para descansar y poder pensar en paz.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto la morocha al ver el brillo en los ojos del muchacho.

-Es...muy...lindo-en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo tonto que paresia observando ese lugar.

-Si-lo llevo asta el rió y allí ella metió sus manos en el agua y esta empezaba a brillar.

-¿Que haces?-se agacho a la altura de ella y miro con cuidado lo que asía.

-M-me c-curo...s-soy el-elemento Agua-lo miro con una sonrisa tierna-(Que linda sonrisa tiene...si supieras la verdad...se siente horrible guardar este sentimiento)-miro las manos de ella para evitar mirarla a los ojos-¿t-tu q-que e-elemento e-eres?-dijo y saco sus manos del Agua,el azabache se sorprendió de que ya no tenían ningún rasguño.

-Eso fue muy impresionante-la miro a los ojos,tenia unos ojos hermosos que lo miraban con ternura-eee...yo...soy elemento fuego y trueno

-Nee...Uchiha-san e-es mi e-elemento e-enemigo...mmm...re-recuerda que pro-prometiste no de-decir a na-nadie de es-este lu-lugar.

-Lo prometo...no diré nada-su tono había cambiado de frío a cálido,ella vio en sus ojos que era sincero y que podía confiar en el.

-Bu-bueno y-yo y-ya m-me v-voy-dijo poniéndose de pie seguida por el moreno.

-¿No te quedas?-pregunto curioso,de verdad le gustaba su compaña.

-Me gu-gustaría pe-pero me te-tengo que ir...sino mi Otosan se en-enfadara-no supo bien porque izo eso pero le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla al se sonrojo levemente y cuando la chica desapareció corriendo el toco la mejilla que ella había el lugar y se tiro en el pasto mirando la cascada,serrando los ojos y pensando en ella y nada mas que ella.

Corrió asta que al fin se alejo de aquel lugar,de el-(¡Tonta!...¿en que estabas pensando?...acabas de terminar con...)-en eso se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo que estuvo con el Uchiha en ningún momento había pensado en Gaara.

Paro su corrida en seco,las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar,las imágenes de lo recientemente sucedido llegaron a la mente de la ó a toda velocidad a la mansión Hyuga,al llegar evito todo lo que pudo a los de mas,pero no pudo evitar a alguien que vio todo.

Al llegar a su habitación serró la perta y se tumbo en la cama abrazando a su almohada y comenzó a llorar a mares.

En la puerta de la a chica un muchacho de cabellos castaño en un larga melena y ojos de luna escuchaba a la chica llorar-(Gaara...espero que no le hallas echo nada...porque si no la pagaras)-toco la puerta,no tuvo respuesta,toco otra ves y lo mismo.

-Hinata-Sama...soy yo...Neji...¿puedo pasar?.

Escucho los golpes,pero decidió ignorarlo,escucho mas golpes y después la voz de su primo dio por vencida,se sentó limpio las lagrimas y se arreglo el cabello.

-Pa-pasa...Neji-nee-san-en ese momento la puerta se abrió,dándole paso a un apuesto joven castañ miro a su prima que tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar,aparte de que estaba pálida.

-Hinata-Sama...¿se encuentra bien?-(Que pregunta mas estúpida...claro que no esta bien)-se reprocho mentalmente.

Hinata miro a su primo,el cual había cambiado mucho,ya no la trataba mal,ni era frió con ella,al contrario,era sobre protector con ella y le hablaba en tono cálido y darse cuenta comenzó a llorar desgarradora mente,y sin poder evitarlo corrió asta su primo y lo abrazo tan fuerte como otro lado el estaba sorprendido pero no tardo en corresponder,fue caminando poco a poco asta llegar a la cama de su prima donde se sentó sin romper el ella estaba sentada sobre las piernas de el,mientras su cabello era acariciado por las manos de su primo.

-Hinata-Sama...¿que le sucede?-mala fue la idea de preguntar,ella se aferro mas a el y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte.

-Niisan...niisan...¡niisan-!decía entre sollozos-Gaara-kun...e-el...m-me de-dejo-rompió en mas y mas llanto-di-dijo...que...s-soy dé-débil...yo l-lo a-amo niisan...y-yo l-lo a-amo...¿co-como p-pudo hacerme es-esto?

-Hinata-Sama-


	3. Chapter 3

la abrazo mas hacia el y le susurro-ese tipo es un dobe,no se da cuenta de lo que se pierde...usted es fuerte,valiente,dulce,tierna,comprensiva,buena y sobre todo hermosa-le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que estaba roja por sus palabras-usted no tiene nada de débil.

-Nee-san...arigato-se separo de el para mirarlo a los ojos-¿nee-san tu nunca me dejaras sola...verdad?.

-Primero muerto-la tomo de los hombros y la acerco a el rostro de el quedando a una centímetros uno del otro-¿me escuchaste?...P-R-I-M-E-R-O M-U-E-R-T-O antes de dejarla-le dedico una dulce sonrisa la cual fue correspondida con un abrazo que del impulso quedo ella arriba de acomodo para que se acueste del otro lado,ella le sonrió dulcemente y fue cerrando los ojos y finalmente quedo profundamente dormida,el se quedo un rato ay con ella para luego salir y dejarla dormir tranquila.

Hinata se movía incomoda en su cama mientras gruesas gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro empapando su hermoso soñando y no era un sueño muy lindo que digamos.

Sueño de Hina

Se encontraba caminando de la mano de su amado Gaara por una hermosa pradera llena de flores,rojas,blancas,azules,verdes, lo miraba de forma tierna,dulce y cariñosa,el la miraba de la misma forma,pero de repente...su mirada cambio a una fría y sin mano que sostenía la de ella fue apretando mas y mas con la intención de romperla,Hinata empezó a gritar el nombre de el pero nada,el apretaba mas fuerte su mano.

-Gaara-kun...me haces...mucho daño-suplico con lagrimas en los ojos,el la tomo del mentón y la acerco a su rostro.

-Eso el lo que intento-esa voz...era tan fría,seca,de repente y sin previo aviso la beso con furia lastimando sus rosados y carnosos labios que por la presión comenzaron a sangrar,al romper el beso los labios de el estaban con uno pequeños hilos de un liquido carmesí,lamió ese liquido con puro deleite-eso es lo que querías ¿no?...ahora aremos lo que YO quiero-soltó su mentón y la arrojo al césped con iba a pararse,pero en ese momento Gaara la tomo de los hombros y la recostó con fuerza en el suelo.

-Gaara...p-por favor...d-dejame-suplico mientras lloraba y forcejeaba para liberarse,pero el era mucho mas fuerte que ella y lograba eso tomo sus muñecas con una de sus mano y las llevo asta mas arriba de esa cabellera azulada y con la otra comenzó a romper la ropa de acerco al cuello de la chica y comenzó a besar,lamer y morder esa piel tan blanca y suave,ella pataleaba e intentaba golpearlo pero era en vano,no lograba nada-¡Gaara...por el amor de Dios dejame,dejame!-se harto y golpeo la entrepierna del chico,este a la ves se quito de encima de ella mientras se doblaba de dolor,ella aprovecho eso para levantarse y salir corriendo,no paso mucho para que el pelirrojo se levantara y fuera tras ella.

Corría a todo lo que le deba,pero pronto sus fuerzas se fueron,ella se dio un buen golpe contra el piso,intento levantarse pero fue en vano porque se volvió a eso escucho un

ruido y una risa malévola.

-No llegaste muy lejos Hime-de una patada la izo girarse para verle a lo ojos-¡Tu eres miá!-se arrodillo y de golpe abrió sus piernas para bajarle los pantalones junto con su ropa interior,ella no opuso resistencia,pero las lagrimas salían de sus ojos-así me gusta...bien hermosa...¿lista para lo que viene?-se escucho el ruido de una cremallera abrirse y después...

Se levanto de golpe y se dirigió al baño,ay dentro arrojo todo sus males dentro del bater,después de haber terminado,salio del baño y se volvió a dormir.

El sol radiante de la mañana anunciaba un nuevo día muy caluroso,la joven que descansaba bajo unas sabanas blancas se despertó por el molesto sol y calor-(Cuando al fin logro dormir ya es un nuevo día)-se levanto de su cama y todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y unas nauseas horribles le llegaron y tuvo que correr al baño,otra ves.

Salio del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y otra su pelo,se seco,se vistió con su ropa normal de entrenamiento y salio de su llegar a el comedor,las nauseas volvieron,el olor a huevo frito,café,tostada y otras cosas le dieron asco,izo esfuerzo para sentarse y no vomitar ay ,Neji y Hanabi la miraron como si fuera un marciano.

-Hija...¿te sientes bien?...tu cara esta verde-pregunto el cabeza de la familia.

-Otosan...¡¿me puedo retirar?!-se tapo la boca y no espero respuesta de su padre,se fue corriendo a el baño de su cuarto dejando confundidos a los allí presentes.

-¿Que creen que la abra pasado a nee-san?-pregunto la mas pequeña Hyuuga.

-No lo se-respondió Hiashi.

Se miraron mutuamente y continuaron con el desayuno.

Hinata salio del baño con un pañuelo tapando su boca-(Tengo que ir con Hokage-Sama)-salio de su cuarto y corrió escaleras abajo y desde la puerta grito...

-¡Me voy a entrenar!-y salio de su casa rumbo a la torre de la Hokage,al subir a uno de los tejados,el piso se movió y sintió como sus fuerzas eran cada ves mas débiles-(¡No...Tengo que aguantar...debo ser fuerte)-tomo las fuerzas que le quedaban y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a la torre.

Al llegar toco la puerta débilmente y recibió una respuesta positiva de la Godaime,pero al entrar sus fuerzas se derrumbaron y callo sin fuerzas desmayada.

-¡Hinata!-gritaron la líder y Shizune al tiempo que corrían al lado de la chica.

Se despertó pesadamente y miro a su alrededor notando que no estaba en su habitación sino en la de un sentó pesadamente y miro un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y pudo ver que no había pasado mucho tiempo eso se abre la puerta dándole paso a una rubia de dos coletas.

-Hinata...que bueno que despiertas-dijo en tono seco y cortante-tenemos que hablar...primero dime para que me necesitabas.

-Bu-bueno e-es que y-yo...me se-sentía m-mal y q-quería pre-preguntarle...¿q-que m-me pasaba?-bajo la mirada al suelo que en este momento le paresia la mejor imagen del mundo.

-Dime...que síntomas son los que tienes-cambio su tomo a uno mas tranquilo,se sentó al lado de la morocha y saco una tableta con hojas.

-Bu-bueno he t-tenido na-nauseas,de-desmayos y-y mu-mucho vo-vomito y-y me da a-asco la co-comida-Tsunade la miro-(Entonces los resultados no se equivocaron...ella)-¿que sucede Hokage-Sama?...¿pasa algo malo?-pregunto al notar la palidez que tenia.

-Hi-Hinata...tu-la morocha se preocupaba cada vez mas-estas...estas...


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Ayyyyyyy!...ciento mucho no haber agradecido ates sus reviews...es que estaba nerviosa por como ssubir los siguiente caps...lo ciento dattebayo no quize ser una malagradecida...y como prueba de arrepentimiento les regalo dos caps a la vez... :D les agradezco sus reviews me alentan a seguir **

¡embarazada!.

-¡¿Que?!...e-eso no p-puede ser...no...no...¡no!...-comenzó a llorar-¡Hokage-Sama,e-eso e-es mentira!-miro a la pelirrubia con los ojos aguados.

-No,Hinata...no es mentira tu...estas embaraza-la morocha lloro con mas fuerte-de...¿de quien es?...¿quien es el padre?-al verla así se le acerco y la abrazo con fuerza.

-E-el...el...el Kazekage Gaara.

-Pero...el...se fue...¿el sabe que va a ser padre?-la tomo de la barbilla y la izo mirarla,tenia sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

-No...y tampoco lo sabrá-serró los ojos y decidió responder la pregunta que seguro aria la Hokage-El me odia...no se porque...pero me odia...el me lo dijo...el...el...el me golpeo-la Godaime sintió como su ira crecía y ganas de matar al pelirrojo a golpes-Hokage-Sama...¿que voy a hacer?...no le quiero decir a mi padre...yo...yo...

-Shhh-la abrazo con mas fuerza y le susurro-algún día se enterara...tienes que decírselo...antes que se entere sobre otra boca...y Gaara...no lo mato porque armaría una guerra-las dos rieron con ese comentario y se quedaron así abrazadas un rato,asta que Tsunade vio la hora-Bueno Hinata...me tengo que ir...prometeme que le dirás-se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-Lo prometo...pero...primero tengo que pensar...¿me puedo retirar?-la rubia asintió-¡asta pronto Hokage-Sama!-grito mientra corría y agitaba su mano en señal de rumbo a su(lugar secreto)en el bosque,después de estar corriendo por un rato logro verlo y no solo eso también lo pudo ver a el-¡Uchiha-san!-grito a todo pulmón para luego aterrizar cerca de el.

-¿Tienes que gritar?-pregunto mientras abría sus ojos para verla,la noto diferente,mas pálida de lo normal,pero igual tenia su sonrisa tierna y sus ahora mejillas sonrojadas.

-Domo sumimasen-se sentó al lado de el-Uchiha-san...¿tienes kanojo?-esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa la miro a los ojos.

-No-se quedo embobado con sus labios tan carnosos y rosados que en ese momento le parecieron tan apetecibles,se fue acercando poco a poco y cuando sus narices se rosaron susurro-¿por qué?.

Su rostro se puso rojo como tomate y fue serrando sus ojos al sentir el aroma tan

embriagador del Uchiha,era un olor tan puro,como a un día soleado,abrió sus ojos y estos se

posaron en sus labios tan finos y levemente rosados,sin darse cuenta se relamió los labios lentamente.

-S-solo...e-es que-se fue echando para atrás-e-es que...Sa-Sakura-san...perece...t-tan

enamorada d-de ti...

-Ella lo estará de mi...pero yo de ella no-se paro y camino asta el rió-es una melosa,molesta,chillona,insoportable...

-Ya entendí...pero...ami no me parece eso...ami me parece que ella es fuerte,decidida,hermosa valiente y...bueno deberías darle una oportunidad-sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo.

-Ni muerto...yo quiero a alguien que me ame no solo por ser lindo o fuerte...quiero a alguien que me ame con verdadero amor-se volteo y la miro a los ojos-pero esa persona no existe-se volvió al rió y empezó a tirar piedras.

Hinata se le quedo mirando un rato para después sentir como su estomago le pedía alimento-(Ahora que lo pienso no eh comido nada...y tengo que alimentar...a mi...okachan...MI akachan...solo mio...no sera tan malo)-sin darse cuenta sonreía como boba,el Uchiha la miraba-(Realmente es hermosa...Hinata...si supieras...que yo...te quiero...no...no solo te quiero...yo...te amo...no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde el día que volví a Konoha y...te vi...tan hermosa,tierna,frágil y dulce)-se golpeo mentalmente y la ese instante el estomago de Hinata rugió con fuerza.

-Uchiha-san...¿qu-quieres ir a-a co-comer algo?-pregunto tímidamente.

-Claro...pero...yo invito...¿quieres comer Onigirils?-se acerco a ella y le tendió la mano,ella lo acepto y se parada se puso a pensar en los Onigirls y le dieron nauseas horribles,miro a todos lados y encontró un arbusto,se echo a correr y al llegar arrojo todo Uchiha la miro sorprendido,saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entrego a la morocha.

-A-arigato ,Uchiha-san-se levanto de donde estaba y lo miro muy sonrojada-tengo antojo de comer Ramen-se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Antojo?...no querrás decir ganas-la miro a los ojos como pidiendo una explicación-Hinata...¿confiás en mi?-ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza agachada,el tomo su barbilla y la levanto para que le mirara a los ojos-entonces...dime...¿Doshita no?.

-Yo...bueno...yo...etto...estoy...


	5. Chapter 5

Yo-Gomen por no subir antes...es que tengo un entrevero de fics...y con todo lo que me mandan en el lice ToT...

Sasu-Hai...les digo algo...¡SACO UN 1 EN MATE Y DIBUJO!...es una dobe...

Gaa/Hina-Perdonenla...¿Hai?...

Yo-LO SIENTO MUCHO...NO SE CUADO SUBIRE UN NUEVO CAP-quiza el domingo-ahora...¡Al fics!...

Estoy embarazada-el azabache abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar eso-si ya...no quieres...hablarme lo entenderé...y...-no pudo terminar la frase,el moreno la sorprende con un fuerte abrazo.

-Dije que podías confiar en mi...¿no?-ella asintió sin romper el abrazo-entonces debes confiar en mi...y...¿es de Gaara?.

-Si-las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar para arruinar su bella sonrisa,él,para sorpresa de ella,limpio sus lagrimas con besos-Uchiha-san...¿y ahora que hago?...mi padre se enfadara mucho...y...y mi...

-Hinata...¿tu padre es codicioso?.

-Mas o menos-el Uchiha la miro con una ceja levantada-esta bien si,si lo es...y mucho.

-Entonces...piensa-se separo de ella y le tomo la mano para que se sentase-sabes que...no te diré nada,dejare que tu te arriesgue...y tranquila,no te matara.

-Eso no lo creo...creo que estas enfadado por que no vamos a comer lo que tu querías...y ahora quieres vengarte de mi-los dos rieron,asta que el morocho pensó...

-¡Cierto!...tienes que comer-dijo tomándola de la mano y levantándose de golpe con Hinata y todo-Hinata-chan...

-Si...Sasuke-san-comenzaron a caminar sin mucha prisa,no se dieron cuenta de que aun estaban tomados de las manos.

-B-bueno...me preguntaba si-se sonrojo como nunca en su vida,a ella le pareció muy lindo el sonrojo del chico-me p-preguntaba s-si...¿me dejas ayudarte durante tu embarazo?-ella se sonrojo asta las orejas y paro su caminata.

-¿De verdad quieres ayudarme?-el solo asintió-a poco...¿tu sabes de embarazos?.

-No pero puedo aprender.

-¡Claro!-lo abrazo con ternura,al separarse siguieron caminando asta llegar a Konoha,al caminar por la Aldea todas las personas los miraban sorprendidos,la única que no se había dado cuenta de que la miraban era Hinata,que solo podía pensar en cuanto Ramen se comerí dio gracias a que Hinata fuera tan distraída,hace rato que se había dado cuenta de que estaban tomados de las manos,pero no dijo nada,le gustaba tenerla olfatear en el aire,Hinata sintió el rico olor a Ramen y apresuro el paso,Sasuke solo sonrió de medio entrar no se sorprendieron de verlo,en un banco Naruto comía el Ramen como una bestia hambrienta,se acercaron a el y la chica le toco el hombro.

-¡H-Hina-chan!-el rubio dejo su comida y abrazo a la chica-¿que haces por aquí?-dijo soltándola.

-Vine con Sasuke-san a comer Ramen-en ese momento el oji-azul miro al recién mencionado.

-Hola dobe.

-¡Que o me digas dobe,teme!-se levanto de su asiento y se puso en frente del Uchiha.

-Si tu dejas de decirme teme yo te dejare de decirte dobe,dobe-dijo con tono burlón el azabache.

-¡Yo no...!-los dos fueron tirados de la oreja asta su asientos-¡Ay,ay...Hina-chan eso dolió!...¡¿por que?!-empezó a llorar mientras se tocaba la oreja.

-Ya...disculpen...pero es que no dejan de pelear y tengo hambre-se sentó en el medio dividiendo a los chicos para que no se maten mutuamente,una morocha muy linda y joven se acerco al trió y los saludo...

-Konnichi wa Sasuke-san,Hinata-san...¿que van a comer?.

-Konnichi wa Ayame-san...y-yo comeré...mmm...-miro el plato de Naruto y le pareció apetecible-lo q-que c-come Naruto-kun-la chica la miro sorprendida,el rubio la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,el azabache solo sonrió de medió lado-(Sera lindo cumplir sus caprichos)-¿que?...e-es q-que no eh co-comido nada...y tengo hambre.

-Cla-claro...¿y tu Sasuke-san?.

-Uno normal-la morocha miro a el rubio con una sonrisa cansada.

-Tu vas a comer mas...¿o no?.

-¡Claro datteballo!-la chica se fue de la vista de los presentes,el rubio continuo comiendo el poco Ramen que le quedaba...

-¡Sasuke-kun!-se escucho una voz chillona gritar a los cuatro viento el nombre del morocho,todos voltearon a ver a la chica de pelo rosa y ojos de jade junto a una rubia de ojos azules y una hermosa joven de cabello entre rojo y naranja,en sus ojos traía unos lentes que la hacían ver mas sexy e chica de ojos de jade se acerco corriendo a el morocho para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Apartate pelo de chicle!-la pelirroja salió corriendo y empezó una pelea con la pelirosa.

-Vaya...no pensé que te gustara el Ramen Sasuke-el resto del equipo Hebi Suigestu y Juugo,el peliplata se sentó al lado del morocho.

-No me gusta pero tampoco lo odio-su amigo pelinaranja se sentó al otro lado del ojos hija del dueño de Ichiraku le entrego sus pedidos a cada uno.

-Arigato Ayame-san-dijeron el rubio y la morocha al unisono,los dos se miraron y de un segundo para otro sus miradas cambiaron a unas de rivalidad-¡yo terminare mas rápido!-dijeron para después comenzar a comer rá ,Suigetsu,Karin,Juugo,Sakura e Ino miraron sorprendidos a Hinata,quien comía de igual de rápido que Naruto,las chicas se sentaron para ver la competencia-¡yop...comele...m-mos ropido!-grito el rubio con la boca lo ignoro y siguió comiendo,Sasuke la miraba con el ceño fruncido-(¡Kuso!...tengo que alejarla de ese dobe de Naruto).

-Hinata-chan...te vas a atragantar-no le izo caso a Sasuke ya que estaba muy ocupada retando a Naruto con la mirada-Hyuga ya para-el morocho se acerco al oído de ella y le dijo en un susurro que solo ella escucho-le vas a hacer mal a tu akachan-abrió los ojos como plato y dejo de comer-(Es cierto...como pude olvidar...soy tan tonta)-todos la miraron con curiosidad,el rubio comenzó a gritar que había ganado,la morocha miro a los ojos azabache con pequeñas lagrimas a punto de salir-¿que sucede?.

-Sasuke-san-dijo con voz quebrada,el se empezó a preocupar pesando que le había dicho algo malo-q-quiero...-las lagrimas cayeron mientras todos la miraban y cada vez se acercaban mas a ella por preocupados-q-quiero...chocolate y fresas-todos se tuvieron que agarrar de sus asientos para no caerse.

-Ahora vuelvo-el Uchiha se paro y empezó a caminar-Suigetsu,Juugo...¿quieren venir?-los dos chicos asintieron para luego marcharse.

-Hinata-chan...¿por que le dijiste al teme que quería eso?-ella solo se encogió de hombros

y continuo comiendo-¡Ayame-san!¡quiero mas Ramen!-la morocha se acerco a ellos con una libreta.

-Sakura-san,Ino-san,Karin-san¿comerán algo?-las tres chicas asintieron y pidieron su pedido.

Los tres caminaban sin mucha prisa por las calles de la Aldea de la Hoja,algunas personas los saludaban con una inclinación o un ¡Sasuke-kun!.Se acercaron a un puesto de frutas y verduras y Sasuke compro un montón de fresas.

-¿Por qué le complaces los caprichos a la princesa Hyuga?.

-Por que se me de la maldita gana-se encaminaron a un puesto donde vendían cantidades de cosas para comer.

-No me creo que el GRAN Uchiha Sasuke cumpla ordenes de una mujer-el azabache se detuvo de golpe y lo miro con el Sharingan activado-b-bueno...y-yo s-solo d-decía.

-Si Sasuke hace esto debe de tener una buena razón-Juugo se interpuso entre esos antes de que el azabache matara a su amigo.

No hablaron mas en el camino,tuvieron que ir por otros lugares ya que en los primeros no había lo que ir caminando Sasuke se puso a pensar en muchas cosas,pero todas con algo en común:Hyuga puso a pensar en como la ayudaría durante su embarazo,una cosa era cierta,cumpliría asta su mas ridículo llegar al local pudieron ver a la Hyuga y unos 2 tazones de Ramen vacíos a su izquierda,Naruto tenía unos 5 tazones vacíos a su sentaron y el azabache miro a la peliazulada concentrada en su Ramen.

-Hinata-chan-le toco el hombro,grabe error,la oji-luna comenzó a toser muy fuerte,el le daba pequeños golpes suaves en la espalda,después de unos minutos ella se calmo-mira te traje lo que me pediste-las tres chicas hay presentes lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Arigato Sasuke-san-el le dio unas fresas que ella acepto con gusto.

-Sasuke-kun,yo también quiero-Karin le dedico una mirada seductora,el solo se dedico a ver el brillo en los ojos de la Hyuga.

-Callate zorra...Sasuke-kun me dará a mi...¿verdad?-el morocho la miro con fastidió.

-No es mio es de Hinata-chan.

-Yo ¿que?-el Uchiha la paso un poco de chocolate para que se distrajera...


End file.
